


Trying your best

by Spaaceboy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap has Long Hair (Video Blogging RPF), sapnap need a break, stressed sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaaceboy/pseuds/Spaaceboy
Summary: A few weeks had passed and George was starting to get tired of this, the two of them were a couple and would only see each other on meals or when they both went to the bathroom at the same time. They not even sleeping together anymore, which was sometimes normal as they also liked to sleep on their own from time to time, but George also missed the comfort of going to bed with Sapnap, and waking up with the sight of his sleeping boyfriend next to him, he liked it more than he would want to admit.Eventually he realized that this needed to end now, so he made a plan.
Kudos: 11





	Trying your best

**Author's Note:**

> //CW: bad eating habits(not too bad tho)
> 
> Some Sapnotfound fluff to deal with all the Dream SMP lore <3

Sapnap hadn’t been his usual cheerful self for the past few weeks, and George definitely noticed that, it was hard not to. Sapnap would constantly burst into George’s room demanding attention, asking him to watch shows or movies together and cuddle with him at night to then make breakfast together in the morning. But there has been a lack of those clingy behaviours lately. 

At first, George was glad that Sapnap was giving him some space, but it was starting to get a little too lonely when Sapnap started to spend most of the day in his room, only leaving it to go to the bathroom or grab a quick snack and lock himself up again. He also noticed Sapnap hadn’t eaten a proper meal for days now, that was starting to make George feel more and more worried, but he was a little afraid to go to his boyfriend’s room to check on him, maybe he was overreacting, but it still worried him.

George started to leave his door open to give his boyfriend a little hint to make sure he knew he could go in at any time if he wanted to, but it didn’t work. 

A few weeks had passed and George was starting to get tired of this, the two of them were a couple and would only see each other on meals or when they both went to the bathroom at the same time. They not even sleeping together anymore, which was sometimes normal as they also liked to sleep on their own from time to time, but George also missed the comfort of going to bed with Sapnap, and waking up with the sight of his sleeping boyfriend next to him, he liked it more than he would want to admit. Eventually he realized that this needed to end now, so he made a plan.

He spent the next day looking at youtube tutorials to learn how to do different hairstyles, like ponytails, braids, buns and others. Sapnap’s hair had gotten pretty long as the texan said he wanted to leave it longer this time, so it was currently reaching his shoulders and George took this as an opportunity to spend some time with his boyfriend and cheer him up. He knew that Sapnap loved when the brunette played around with his hair, so this was the perfect chance.

The only thing left to do was buy some hair accessories, so the next morning George headed to the door. He put on an oversize and warm black coat that was originally Dream’s, but he had left it on their place last time he visited. The brunette immediately noticed Sapnap's presence in the kitchen, gazing at the inside of the fridge, probably looking for something to eat. The younger man took a breath before deciding to say anything.

_ “I’m going to the store”  _ Sapnap looked at him with a stranged look, and then to the already opened fridge.

_ “But the fridge is full” _ Sapnap’s voice didn’t sound the same, it was dull and tired, nothing like his old self, that just made George’s stomach shrink even more as he pressed his hands together.

_ “Yeah, I know” _ George’s voice cracked so he quickly cleared his throat and grabbed his keys  _ “but I need to buy something else” _

Sapnap went silent for a second, still looking at his boyfriend, probably questioning his explanation, but the taller man just went back to his own thoughts without thinking twice _“m’kay”_

_ I need to fix this _ , George’s mind echoed.

_________

The brunette came back from the store about twenty minutes later with two small bags filled with some hair brushes, different colored pigtails and other hair accessories like hair clips and buns. When he looked to the kitchen Sapnap was no longer there, but he did notice some dirty plates on the sink. At least he did eat something more than protein bars and fruit.

He took his coat off and headed to his room to put on some more comfortable clothes, he was currently wearing a long sleeve shirt and some jeans, which was comfortable, but he wanted something even more cozy.

George opened his closet and looked around, searching for a specific piece of clothing.

_ There it is _ , he was now holding a black hoodie with a pixelated orange fire that was Sapnap’s merch, it was a small detail but it would  _ maybe  _ make him feel a little better.

He put on the hoodie, which was slightly oversized and some light blue pajama pants and headed towards Sapnap’s room with the bags on both of his hands. He knocked on the door.

_ “Just a second” _ he heard the texan get up from his chair and unlock his door.  _ Why did he lock it? _ That was also something that was weirding George out, it felt like Sapnap was trying to keep him away. But he had no time to think now that the taller man was standing on the door in front of him.

_ “What is that?” _ Sapnap asked, looking at the bags.

_ “Well” _ George tried his best to sound as confident as he could, even if he was extremely nervous.  _ “I thought I could do your hair today! You know, ponytails and stuff, you don’t even need to stop what you’re doing” _

Sapnap let out a quiet chuckle and looked at the shorter men's hoodie, now with a light smile on his face, that gave George some hope.  _ “That sounds great”  _ Sapnap went inside his room and signed George to come in as well, then he sat on the floor and placed a hand on the edge of the bed he was next to. The room was pretty messy, with clothes tossed on the floor, dirty plates on the desk and empty cans of energy drinks, and…  _ A bottle of hot sauce? _ As weird as it was, George wasn’t going to question it.

_ “You can sit here” _ the shorter man smiled and sat on the edge of the bed just as his boyfriend said. He started taking the supplies out of the bags and grabbed some of Sapnap’s hair, which was surprisingly soft in George’s hands.

_ “Try not to leave me bald Georgie”  _ the brunette felt a sudden wave of happiness fill him at the man’s words, it had been so long since he last called him any of those dumb nicknames. He secretly liked them, they made him feel more special.

With this George started to comb Sapnap’s hair with the brand new hair brush. They already had one, but it was way smaller as before they both had pretty short hair and they didn’t really need anything fancy, but he wanted him to have the best now.

Sapnap reached for his phone and opened spotify.  _ “You wanna listen to some music, Gogs?” _

_ “Sure” _ George said, now more focused on trying to not pull the texan’s hair too harshly.

The texan clicked on the screen and some relaxing music started playing from the speakers. They spent a good five minutes in silence, the only sounds in the room were the light brushing of Sapnap’s hair and the quiet music.

_ “So tell me George”  _ the texan suddenly spoke up  _ “Why did you suddenly want to do my hair?” _

George’s heart stopped for a second as he realized that he would eventually need to bring up the topic of why he was there, but he was hesitating.

_ “What? Can I not take care of my boyfriend?” _ a bright and cheerful laugh escaped the taller man’s mouth. It made George smile unintentionally.

_ “Oh so Gogy was just feeling affectionate for once?” _ The brunette tried his best not to overthink the words that Sapnap just said, but he couldn’t help it. Was it his fault that Sapnap was like this? Should he have come by sooner?

_ “Sapnap” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Are you mad at me?”  _

The texan just laughed out loud and turned his head around to meet George’s watering eyes, which stopped his laughter all together.  _ “Wh-”  _ The taller man turned around quickly and got on his knees in front of George to hold his face with one hand and brush his tears with the other.  _ “George, hey babe what’s wrong?” _

George couldn’t hold back anymore, so he just hugged Sapnap tightly and let himself become a crying mess. Sapnap held him tight, brushing his hand across the shorter man’s back.  _ “Shh… It’s okay, it’s okay I’m here” _ the calming music was still playing in the background, which just made George’s heart ache more. Sapnap pulled out from the hug slightly  _ “Hey, can you look at me babe?” _

George lifted his head up to meet Sapnap’s eyes, as one of the taller man’s hands rubbed his cheek.  _ “There is my Gogy” _

George smiled a little as he grabbed Sapnap’s hand and pulled it close to his face  _ “I’m sorry I just…”  _ the brunette sniffed looking down, tears still running down his face  _ “I was so worried about you..” _

_ “What? Wait-” _ in that moment Sapnap seemed to realize what was happening, as he grabbed George’s face to make the brunette look at him  _ “George! Why didn’t you tell me?!” _

George felt confused at the sudden change of emotion in the texan’s voice, he still didn’t seem to understand what was going on.

_ “George I’m okay! I was just tired! It had been a rough week with all the videos we had to film and edit, but I was fine!”  _ Sapnap took a breath to try and calm himself down, as he was tearing up from watching his boyfriend cry  _ “I’m fine George, you should have told me you were feeling like this and I would have told you” _

_ “I…”  _ George couldn’t help but laugh inbetween his tears  _ “Man, I feel so dumb” _

The taller man hugged him and George hugged him back, pressing his head against his boyfriend’s chest, who kissed the brunette’s head softly.

_ “My dumb Gogy” _

**Author's Note:**

> More soft bois <3


End file.
